The true Seme of them all
by kagato23
Summary: Warning: not for sane people.


I am the super Pimp.  
  
It's probably my looks. I mean, nobody can resist somebody like me. At least not the people who count. Which is actually good, cause I get off on the ones who don't most sometimes.  
  
Hiroto was the first to fall to my charms. We spend so much time together, and he was willing to do almost anything after a while just to lick my unwashed toes. Sometimes I walk around in my own wastes just to prepare for him. He has a surprisingly rough tongue, and it feels amazing. What can I say? It's a fetish. The boy has a nice package too. Nothing mammoth, but impressive.  
  
Jounouchi was easy by comparison. He was already Hiroto's bitch. Once Hiroto was mine, he was just part of the deal. Sometimes I have them act out a twisted parody of our own relationship , only now with Hiroto as the master. He's my favorite and all, so I tend to let him get off the most. Plus, it's obvious that despite his own inclinations, Joun hates the way Honda tastes. I love the look on his face when Honda nuts in his mouth. Sadly, he has little to offer others other then the ass and mouth. I always suspected that while Hiroto acted the way he did because of his confidence, Jounouchi was compensating for something.  
  
Anzu, Anzu's special. She resisted me the longest. In some ways I think that's good, because she's the one I truly feel for. It's rather obvious, considering she's the only female I care about. She's not really one of my harem, she doesn't know about the rest. We kinda cuddle. Anzu's pure. I'm not touching her. Or letting anybody else. One day perhaps. but for now, she's more like a prized teddy bear you keep. Not a blow up doll. Though I do love her airbags something fieirce. I'd go to bed with most any of mine, but she's the one I could actually sleep with afterwards instead of kicking out.  
  
The Kaibas are just annoying. First off, who would want to touch Mokuba? He has no redeeming qualities at al. Maybe if he had something larger then that little shriveled worm in his pants, but it looks like the rest of him. When Kami shat that little guy out, he didn't even pick him up. He just sorta prodded him along with the ugly stick. But having his brother who he loves so much beat him up, seeing the tears on that little troll's eyes. that's fun to watch. "Onisan, no, please!" HA!  
  
Seto is at least attractive. And I know how he got his father to sign everything over. He's actually only slightly larger then average, but goddamn he knows how to use it! I think he's mostly self taught, but when you're a genius, I guess that works out well. He's a guy that needs to be in charge though, so he's not so fun to dominate as to let be dominant, as he is at his best when he's sadistically in command. Sometimes, he even gives me ideas. He could have been me if he just had a little more of an edge. That's why it's important to give him a little leeway. If any of them were to stand up to me, it'd be him. And he's the one that might actually succeed. Not to worry though. Yugi can keep him in line.  
  
Pegasus is mine for the same reason. Personally, I think the Yugi's grandfather got him primed for a younger, more vital version that could go even longer. He actually came to us. For Pegasus, I don't really have to do that much. I just have to think about it. After a night of contemplation, just going to see him, and watching the look on his face when he realizes what I'm going to do to him today. That eye doesn't always work to your advantage I suppose. And let me tell you. The man lives up to his namesake. Like a fucking horse all the way, and a mystical magical horse at that. No wonder his guards are so grumpy faced. It's a miracle they aren't all bowlegged. Sometimes I just stare at it, well he's tied up, with his cock kept painfully erect in a ring several sizes too small. I just think to myself. "It's mine". It's a very heady feeling. He's the only one I actually give head TO. It's a mesmerizing thing. No way I'd ever get it all in, but I love it all the same. I wonder how his wife could even handle it. Maybe that's how she really died. Complications from internal injuries suffered from even trying to get that thing in.  
  
And of course, the piece de résistance of my collection Yugi. oh god Yugi is the best. I wouldn't touch the guy myself. too much weird shit happens with him. I learned pretty quickly you don't let him choose what game to play. The first time I tried to court him I. Well, I swear I was actually female for a week. But making Honda assrape him while Jounouchi keeps him from making any lib remarks, now that's fun. Not Yami mind you. that fagwad has had everything up there and he doesn't care no more. He's the only one who can fully accommodate Pegasus. But Yugi aint' used to anything of any size back there, and he squeals like the little bitch he is so deliciously. Now Yami, I like peeing on his puzzle box and making him clean it off with his tongue. For him, it's all about the degradation and domination. You can see that royal arrogance seething with how helpless he is against my power of pure attraction. And of course, I use him to fuck those losers that want him so bad. Yugi's my toy, Yami's my enforcer. More then Yami's hair sticks up more in that form. Yugi is, well he looks younger then he really is. That's a full body effect. But Yami has the proportionate size to go with the balls he grows. And I admit it, the voice has an affect on me. God I wish I had that voice. Maybe then I'd get the Egyptian. See if I could get some facial expression on him when he tossed my salad.  
  
Oh what are you so surprised about? The scatological fetish is only natural considering my virtual impotence. Though I'm still larger then Mokuba even now I'm just not functional, so I have to utilize what I can do. In time though, I will dominate the rest. If not naturally, then I'll see if Kaiba's technology can't help out. Oh, I see, your surprised at me in general rather then that preference. Well, what do you expect? Johji maybe be a supreme lover, but when you still are being potty trained, this is where your sexual activities tend to go. I will miss the whole pedophilia aspect I can command when I grow older, but between the lessons I'm getting from Yami and Seto, I should be able to more then make up for the loss of kawaiiness with pure ability. Plus I should only expel fecal matter when I want to.  
  
I think I'll keep wearing the cute jimmies in the future though. I just like them. 


End file.
